I'll be with you forever, If only in my dreams
by Melerune
Summary: This story is mostly about Tohru and Hitori, with some other couples. So this is pretty much going to be a romanticfluffy story I'm thinking.((Pairings: TohruHitori, YukiHaru, KyoKagura.))
1. Chapter One Memories

I'll be with you forever, If only in my dreams.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. I like to pretend I'm one of the characters from Fruits Basket sometimes, but I don't own it.  
  
Summary: This story is mostly about Tohru and Hitori, with some other couples. I know there is a huge age difference, and its illegal and all that, but this is more of a "what if?" kind of story anyway! So this is pretty much going to be a romantic/fluffy story I'm thinking. ((Pairings: Tohru/Hitori, Yuki/Haru, Kyo/Kagura.))  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" rang a smiling Tohru as she walked out of the kitchen  
  
It was the anniversary of Akito's death. Exactly a year ago, he had passed away from his illness. Everyone had been surprised he had even lasted as long as he did.  
  
It was an early spring morning. The same as it had been the year before. There were many mixed feelings coursing through the air as Torhu sat the tray of food down in the center of the table and began to distribute the food. It was more a feeling of acceptance then loss for the Sohma family, for Akito had very few actual friends. Tohru however had grown quite close to Akito in his last days, and had even gotten the chance to see him smile. His death had been sad, but at the same time they knew he was happy. His suffering was over. He could finally rest.  
  
"Arigato Tohru" Shigure smiled slightly as he lifted some rice to his mouth.  
  
"Ar-arigato" Kyo muttered under his breath, not looking up from his food.  
  
"Hai, Arigato Tohru-kun" Yuki smiled.  
  
Tohru smiled and continued to eat her food, hoping the mood would lighten.  
  
Many things had happened in a year. She had gotten to know Yuki a lot better. After awhile and some pleading on her part, he dropped his barrier and began to call her Touru-kun. She would be graduating in a few days, along with Yuki and Kyo. It was a very exciting experience for her. Hanajima and Arisa were both graduating as well. The three of them had been inseparable for many years, and now she was finally fulfilling her mothers dream, her goal. She knew that on that day her mother would be smiling down. That day was for her.  
  
She was signed up to go to university to become a nurse. It was what Tohru had always wanted to do, to help people. Yuki was going to get an apartment with Haru and study law. Kyo didn't really have plans, he wanted to go back to the mountains to train, but that would mean leaving Kagura, and that was something he wasn't yet ready to do.  
  
Kagura had shown Kyo her soft side. She had warmed his stone heart. He taught her how to control that aggressive side of herself. Together they were complete, they had rekindled what they once had as children and were quite happy with each other.  
Yuki had spent a lot of time helping Haru with his homework, and studying. He soon was swayed by Haru's calm, collected charm, and fell in love as if it was inevitable.  
  
Tohru hadn't found anyone yet to call her own. She had always like Yuki and even Kyo a little, but she hadn't said anything, and now it was too late.  
  
It had been late at night when she heard Shigure talking to Yuki. That was a night that changed her.  
  
Flash back  
Tohru opened the door quietly, she figured everyone was already in bed. It was late and she was tired, her part time job had gone on longer then usual tonight. She slipped off her shoes.  
  
"Tada-" Tohru began to whisper before something caught her ear.  
  
"So you're going to be living with Haru."  
  
Tohru looked around the corner and saw Shigure and Yuki standing in the kitchen, neither were looking at her.  
  
"Hai." Yuki said flatly.  
  
"This is sudden. I thought you and Haru didn't get along…but then you were his tutor, so maybe it's something more?" Shigure said a grin playing on his lips.  
Yuki was silent for a moment.  
  
"I knew it! You not just his tutor are you? You're more! You're his boyfriend right!" Shigure teased excitedly.  
  
"Shigure!" Yuki said coldly. "If you must know…Yes, Haru and I are….together."  
  
Tohru couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yuki, her Yuki was leaving her, and worse to be with…Haru? She felt tears forming in her eyes. Hot tears that trickled down her cheek. Stumbling backwards she bumped into something behind her.  
  
"Honda-san?" Yuki called walking towards the kitchen door.  
  
'Oh no! What if he finds me here? Like this?' Tohru thought holding out her hand as a single tear slid down her cheek and landed in her hand. Jumping up she ran for the stairs just as Yuki got out of the kitchen.  
  
"Honda-san? Is something wrong?" Yuki asked as she darted up the stairs.  
  
'He saw me!'  
  
"No nothing! Just tired is all…" Tohru said turning around.  
  
"Honda-san! Is that…"  
  
"It's nothing!!"  
  
"Honda-san you're bleeding."  
  
Tohru looked down to her leg. She must have cut herself when she stumbled backwards.  
  
"It's nothing really." Tohru said faking a smile.  
  
She started up the stairs again, stopping as she came face to face with Kyo. 'Ah! I must have woken him up!'  
  
"Ah, Gomen! I didn't mean to wake you Kyo-kun."  
  
"You didn't wa-" Kyo began stopping as he watched a tear run down her cheek.  
  
He gave Tohru a worried look and then looked down the stairs to Yuki.  
  
"Leave Tohru to me."  
  
"Honda-san?"  
  
Tohru smiled as she looked down at Yuki, "It's alright, Kyo will help me."  
She was thankful that her face had been shadowed.  
  
Kyo took Tohru's arm and walked her down to her bedroom. He pointed to the bed and she sat down.  
  
"Let me get some things for your leg."  
  
Tohru nodded as Kyo left the room. Her mind drifted back to what she heard downstairs.  
  
"If you must know…Yes, Haru and I are….together."  
  
It played over, and over again in her head. She felt more tears began to make there way down her pale cheeks. Closing her eyes, Tohru brought her hands up to cover her face. She didn't want Yuki to see her. Didn't want him to know why she was crying. Tohru's head shot up as the door opened. It was Kyo.  
  
"Don't look so shocked, it's just me."  
  
Tohru nodded and watched as Kyo started to tend to the cut on her leg, which was now trailing blood down onto the floor.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Anou….I cut myself…and it hurt."  
  
"No. I mean feel like talking about why you're crying?"  
  
"That is wh-"  
  
"The real reason."  
  
Tohru thought about it for a second before tears began to pour from her eyes.  
  
"Gomen…it's just."  
  
Kyo finished wrapping her leg and then sat on the bed beside her, watching as she cried. There was nothing he could do. He wanted to hold her, to stroke her hair and to tell her that it would be okay…but he couldn't. He didn't even feel angry…he just felt sad…he wanted to hold her. He wanted her to see him as more then just the anger he expressed…but she was his. She was in love with the stupid mouse. What he felt for her didn't matter right now though.  
"Gomen" Tohru cried.  
  
"It's alright…everything will be okay.." Kyo said finding the courage and finally putting his hand on her back.  
  
Tohru stopped crying at his touch. She looked up, her face tearstained.  
"It's okay to cry…I understand…but it will be okay…in the end."  
  
Tohru felt hot tears welling up in her eyes once more. She reached out to put her arms around Kyo, but he stopped her by putting his hand on her head.  
  
"I can't…."  
  
Tohru took a second to realize what he meant.  
  
"I forgot…."  
  
"I know…"  
  
Kyo moved Tohru so she was lying down on the bed beside where he sat.  
  
"You should sleep." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
Tohru smiled faintly as she sniffled and dried her eyes.  
  
"Arigato gosaimasu…Oniichan" Tohru whispered as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
'Oniichan?' Kyo sighed as he stood up. His efforts were mistaken. 'So she thinks of me as her brother?' Kyo thought as he grabbed the medical kit and left the room.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Kyo looked up, rage in his eyes. It was Yuki with a worried look on his face.  
  
"She's fine! She just hurt her self Baka nezumi"  
  
Yuki glared at the back of Kyo's head as he walked away. He didn't want to disturb Tohru, but he was still worried.  
  
End flashback  
----------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter Two Angel of his own

I'll be with you forever, If only in my dreams  
  
Authors note: Thanks to everyone for your great reviews. I'll try not to make you wait to long before the next update. Keep the reviews coming!  
  
Tohru paused as she was lifting a bite to her mouth. As her mind drifted back to that time a year ago she reached up to touch her face, dropping her chopsticks. Everyone stopped to look at her.  
  
"Tohru-kun? Is something wrong?" Yuki asked studying Tohru's face.  
  
Tohru waved her arms in the air, "Anou, it's nothing I just spaced out."  
  
"That's nothing unusual" Kyo said standing up and leaving the room.  
  
Tohru looked down at her lap. She felt so uncomfortable even now, being in a house where she didn't belong, the rice ball in the fruits basket.  
  
Yuki sighed, "Don't mind Kyo, Kagura is making him attend the ceremony."  
  
Tohru nodded and stood up. She cleared her dishes as well as Kyo's and went to the kitchen.  
  
"She's been like that for awhile now." Shigure sighed as he pushed another mouthful of food into his mouth.  
  
"She didn't even touch her food. I wonder what is troubling her. I can't seem to get her to open up to me at all."  
  
Yuki and Shigure looked to the kitchen as they heard a loud thud. Tohru walked out of the kitchen rubbing her forehead.  
  
"I'm going to go get ready now. I'll do the dishes after I get dressed."  
  
Shigure nodded and watched Tohru as she left the room and headed for the stairs. Yuki and Shigure just shrugged and finished their meals.  
'It's hard to believe that I leave for school in just two days,' Tohru thought as she pulled a black dress from her closet. It was the same dress she wore every year to visit her mothers grave. 'Okaasan, I'll be going to study nursing in two days! Wish me luck!' Tohru smiled as she pulled on her dress. She looked at herself in the mirror. She still looked like a kid. Tohru grabbed one of her ribbons and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.  
  
"That's better."  
  
She grabbed her umbrella and walked downstairs. Yuki and Shigure were no longer at the table and surprisingly neither were there dishes. Tohru walked into the kitchen and sat her umbrella down on the floor. She walked towards the sink and began to pour the water.  
  
"Tohru-kun, would you like some help?" came Yuki's voice from behind her.  
  
Tohru turned around and smiled.  
  
"No thank you Yuki-kun. Though I could use the company"  
  
Yuki grinned, he was glad to see her smiling face again.  
  
"So you're off to study nursing I hear"  
  
"That's right! I've always wanted to do something where I could help people!"  
  
Yuki smiled, "Do you know who you're going to be studying under yet?"  
  
Tohru shook her head, "Not yet."  
  
"So then you'll be staying with whoever you're studying under?"  
  
"Only during the week. On the weekends I'll be here."  
  
"I'll make sure I visit then!" Yuki smiled.  
  
"That's right you're moving in with Haru-kun soon aren't you?"  
  
Yuki nodded, "Yes in a few days."  
  
Tohru was quiet for a minute. Yuki studied her face.  
  
"Tohru….I-"  
  
"Yuki your lover is here!" rang Shigure's voice.  
  
Yuki sighed and left the kitchen.  
  
Tohru finished the dishes. That's right, Yuki would be gone in a few days, and she would be out on her own then. She would find someone just for herself. Someone who would want a rice ball. Little did she know then just how good things would be for her.  
  
"Tohru are you ready, were leaving now"  
  
"H-hai!" Tohru said grabbing her umbrella and the food she had prepared for after the ceremony.  
  
It had been a long walk to the Sohma house. She had talked with Shigure casually, trying hard not to let him see how worried she felt. Upon arriving at the house they were greeted by Momiji, Kisa and Hiro, who were all much older now. Kisa and Momiji both hugged Tohru happily as she entered the gate.  
  
"Konichiwa Tohru-kun!" They both sang as they wrapped their bodies around her.  
  
Tohru laughed, "Konichiwa Momiji-kun, Kisa-chan"  
  
Kisa passed the basket to Hiro, who carried it in one hand while holding onto Kisa with the other. They entered the large Sohma house where the reception would be held. Hiro gave the food to Ritsu who sat in on the table with the other food. Everyone took there places in the room Akito used to call his own.  
  
"Thank you everyone for coming." The man, who Tohru recognized to be an older member of the Souma family began. "We are here to remember one who carried the burden of the Juinnshi for many years, Akito Sohma. Thanks to Honda Tohru he was able to find some measure of happiness in his last few days, because he could find that happiness we are gathered here to remember him for the good things he did, we are here to celebrate his life, and to acknowledge his death."  
  
The crowd was very silent. Tohru felt her cheeks flush at the mention of her name. She didn't think that this was from her doing, but she was happy to be honoured with mention.  
  
"Please take a moment to remember Akito Sohma as he was, and as he will always be in our memories."  
  
Everyone bowed there heads. Tohru thought back to Akito's last few days. She had decided to visit him one day when no one was around. He had beaten her around, but still she crawled back to him. It took awhile but eventually she broke through his barrier and he opened up to her.  
  
She remember holding his head on her lap, she stroked his hair as he cried. It didn't take long before Akito began to feel better. No one could explain it. He was getting his strength back, he was learning how to smile, a real smile.  
  
Tohru had walked with him through the gardens and she had shown him all the beauty around him. He was very thankful to her, he had even grown quite fond of her in his last days.  
  
She was so happy to break through that wall he had put up, she didn't know how she felt about him, but it warmed her heart to see him smile. Those few days seemed so perfect to Akito, but they were so few. Even though he seemed to regain his health, even though he felt better then he ever had, death came. His body slowly started to deteriorate.  
  
Tohru blamed herself at first, she thought that it was her fault for taking him outside. He refused to accept that. He continued to tell her that he was happier in those past few days then ever in his life. He thanked Tohru with a warm smile, even in his final moments he swore that she was an angel sent to guide him to the right path.  
  
He had apologised to everyone for all the things he had done, and he was free. He was finally able to rest, he had found that little bit of happiness that everyone looks for.  
  
Tohru felt a tear run down her cheek as she though back to her days with Akito. He wasn't Yuki, but he made her feel like she was worth something, like she had a purpose. He told her he'd wait for her in heaven, he'd wait for his angel. Tohru knew she couldn't spend the rest of her life alone, just so that Akito would be happy, she knew that he would want her to be happy, happy like he was.  
  
"Tohru it's time for the reception." It was Kisa.  
  
"Sorry I must have spaced out again."  
  
Kisa smiled and took her hand, leading her back into the other room. Tohru looked back to the shrine that was constructed at the front of the room, the shrine to Akito Sohma.  
  
"Thank you for bringing some of your wonderful cooking." Ayame smiled as Tohru entered the reception room.  
  
"Ayame-san!" Tohru smiled.  
  
It had been so long since she had seen anyone outside of Shigure, Yuki and Kyo.  
  
Ayame smiled and took Tohru's hand, planting a kiss on it. "I am truly honoured that you are so happy to see me."  
  
Tohru blushed, "It's been awhile. How have you been? Are you still running a store?"  
  
"Now, now, there is plenty of time for those questions later, for now shall we dance?"  
  
Tohru was a little caught off guard, she looked behind Ayame. There was soft music playing and couples danced around the floor. Kisa was with Hiro, Kyo with Kagura, Yuki was in the corner taking to Haru and Shigure had asked Ritsu to dance.  
Tohru smiled, "I would love to dance with you."  
  
Ayame took Tohru out onto the floor and held her at a distance, so they wouldn't touch. Before long a fast song had started and everyone began to dance. Partners were being switched around, and everyone was smiling. Tohru laughed as she danced around, switching from partner to partner.  
  
It was late before everyone had finished dancing, drinking and just talking. Tohru smiled to herself, she hadn't expected to have so much fun. She was glad, and she knew Akito would be if he was watching them right now. Standing up Tohru made her way towards the hall. She wasn't very familiar with the house but she knew she could find a bathroom around here somewhere.  
  
Walking into the hall Tohru felt her way along the wall. She stopped at a door she recognized to be Hatori's. 'He wasn't there tonight. He must have gone back to his room after the ceremony.' Tohru began to space out staring at the closed door.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Tohru snapped back to reality to see Hatori standing in front of her a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Gomen! I was…looking for a bathroom you see, and I stopped because I remembered that you had left after the reception, and-" Tohru stopped as her eyes began to wonder over Hatori's features.  
  
He was wearing his usual dress pants, but his shirt was no longer tucked in and the tie was missing. A few buttons were undone on his shirt, revealing his muscular chest. Tohru blushed as she caught herself admiring Hatori's handsome physique. She looked away, her faced flushed.  
  
Hatori opened his door further and began buttoning up his shirt.  
  
"I'll show you where the bathroom is," Hatori said calmly stepping out passed Tohru and walking down the hall.  
  
He stopped at a door at the end of the hall.  
  
"Ar-arigato Hatori-san." Tohru said avoiding his sharp green eyes.  
  
"Try not to get lost on the way back Tohru-kun" Hatori said giving her a smile before he walked back to his room.  
  
Author's note: Sorry about the Akito/Tohru in there, I promise that next chapter will have lots of Hatori/Tohru in it! I hope to have it finished within the next two days! R&R! 


	3. Chapter Three Rainbows in the rain

I'll be with you forever, If only in my dreams.  
  
Authors note: Alright, here is the next Chapter. I kind of hoped I'd get more reviews but that's okay. Feel free to email me, and keep the reviews coming! Suggestions are welcome!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tohru had managed to sneak back into the reception without disturbing Hatori again. Everyone was still dancing and laughing as she walked back into the room. They welcomed her back into the circle and continued the activities into the early morning.  
When the sun started to rise everyone was growing tired. Tohru herself was on the edge of falling asleep. Everyone decided that it was best if they wrapped things up. Yuki said his goodbyes to Haru, Kyo to Kagura and Tohru to everyone. Shigure was probably the only one who wasn't overly tired. He picked up Tohru as she began to drift off. Carrying her in his arms he made his way back home, a tired Yuki and Kyo at his side.  
  
The next morning Tohru awoke in her own bed. She stretched her legs and pulled her blankets close to her face. She smiled as she took in the scent of the freshly washed blanket. 'Mmm I'll have to remember to thank Shigure again for this wonderful bed…..bed?' Tohru's eyes shot open as she sat up in her bed. 'How did I get home? The last thing I remember is….I was dancing…then I started getting ready to go….I must have fallen asleep!' Tohru jumped out of bed and started for the stairs. She got to the kitchen to see Kyo looking through the fridge.  
  
"Anou…Kyo-kun, I was just wondering-"  
  
Kyo turned his head to look at the wide eyed girl in her pyjamas.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"How did I get home last night…..err this morning?"  
  
Kyo blinked, "You don't remember?"  
  
Tohru shook her head.  
  
"You must have really been asleep….Shigure carried you back after you almost collapsed outside the main house."  
  
Tohru gasped and turned around to look for Shigure.  
  
"Shigure-san!" Tohru said flinging open the door to find a stunned Yuki and Shigure sitting at the table.  
  
"H-hai Tohru?"  
  
"Gomen! I didn't mean to fall asleep!"  
  
Shigure blinked and then smiled, "It's alright, how about you make it up to me with a nice breakfast?"  
  
"H-hai!" Tohru bowed.  
  
"Oh by the way Tohru, aren't you supposed to be meeting who you'll be staying with during your studies today?" Shigure asked.  
  
Tohru's face drained of colour. She looked at the clock. She was supposed to meet her new sensei in only thirty minutes! Tohru sank down to her knees.  
  
"Tohru-kun? Are you alright?" Yuki asked a worried look on his face.  
  
Tohru blinked and then jumped up.  
  
"Shigure can I owe you supper instead?"  
  
Shigure blinked and nodded.  
  
"Arigato! I have to go!" Tohru said before rushing up the stairs.  
  
Jumping into the bath Tohru quickly washed herself. She didn't take time to enjoy the warm water that was soothing her muscles even as she hurried. Jumping out of the tub Tohru dried herself off and then wrapped herself in a towel. She quickly pulled on the neat black pin stripped skirt, and the white blouse she had picked out for today. Pulling her hair back she decided to put it into a bun to look more professional. Grabbing a small case of makeup she had bought she applied a thin layer of eye shadow, some mascara and lip gloss. She smiled at herself in the mirror. There was still had five minutes before she had to leave. Looking over her features Tohru grinned, she had managed to pull herself together so quickly, and now she looked ready for anything.  
  
Tohru grabbed her back that contained all the things she would need to show whomever she would be staying with. To think that tomorrow she would be moving in with a total stranger. She would stay there for only three days and then she would return to this wonderful house. Even when she didn't feel she quite belonged, she still loved it. Everything about it was wonderful. She had an amazing bedroom, thanks to Shigure; everyone was always kind to her. 'Oka-san, wish me luck I'm going to meet who I'll be living with and studying under today!'  
  
Tohru took a deep breathe and began to walk down the stairs. She opened the door to where Shigure and Yuki had been sitting.  
  
"I'm leaving now." Tohru said smiling at the wide eyed boys.  
  
"T-tohru-kun?" Yuki stuttered.  
  
Tohru smiled, "Hai? Why is everyone surprised? I don't always look like a kid!"  
  
"Our little Miss Flower is all grown up" Shigure smiled in his sing song voice.  
  
Tohru looked at the clock again, "I really must be going now!"  
  
"Have a safe trip!" Shigure sang as Tohru headed towards the door.  
  
Tohru hadn't eaten anything; actually her stomach had been doing flip flops since the moment she remembered she was to meet her sensei. She didn't think that right now if she ate anything she could keep it down. Tohru sighed as she took a deep breath and walked into the building she had suggested she meet her sensei.  
  
"Ah, Honda Tohru, I've been waiting."  
  
"H-hatori-san?....Ah…eto…s-ensei!" Tohru blushed as she stuttered and bowed.  
  
"You'll be staying with me in the Sohma house. I was surprised to find out that you would be my student….don't think that just because you're Shigure's friend means I'll let you slack off."  
  
"H-hai!!" Tohru continued to bow.  
  
"Honda-san, you don't have to keep bowing."  
  
"Hai!" Tohru blushed, "You…may call me Tohru…if you like."  
  
Hitori blinked and nodded.  
  
"Tohru, lets get started then shall we."  
  
Tohru smiled and nodded.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"This is your room. You will stay here and learn under me."  
  
"Hai." Tohru said more confidently now.  
  
"You may put your things here."  
  
"Arigato sensei."  
  
"So you'll be moving in tomorrow then?"  
  
Tohru nodded.  
  
"Alright. I guess that's all we really need to talk about then. You may go now."  
  
Tohru smiled, "Arigato sensei. I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
Hitori nodded and followed Tohru out into the yard.  
  
"I'll walk you to the gate then, so you don't get lost."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
There was a bit of an awkward silence on the way back to the entrance. Tohru stared at the ground intently and Hitori walked a calm expression on his face.  
  
"Ah….it's starting to rain."  
  
Hitori looked up as Tohru held her hand out and let the raindrops begin to puddle in her hand. Hitori watched as she smiled happily at the rain.  
  
"I love the rain. Don't you sensei?"  
  
"….It's just water.."  
  
Tohru turned to smile at Hatori "That's what it looks like doesn't it, but my mother used to say that when it rains if you look really closely you can see angels smiling through the rainbow."  
  
Hotori blinked at Tohru as she smiled up at the sky, the rain beginning to pour down hard on her. It pulled the loose hairs that had fallen from the bun down to hang around her face. She had grown her bangs out a few years back, but they weren't quite as long as her other hair yet, because of that they hung down and shaped her face.  
  
Hitori couldn't help but admire her soft features. The rain delicately traced her pale skin like it was satin. His eyes drifted down until they reached her shirt….her white shirt. He turned his head away assuming she hadn't noticed.  
  
'Tohru…."  
  
Tohru looked down at Hatori who almost looked to be blushing. She was slightly confused.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Your….shirt…"  
  
Tohru looked down. Her very white, now very see through shirt was dripping wet. She crossed her arms over her chest in attempt to cover herself and blushed.  
  
"I guess this means the angels got a free show."  
  
Hitori turned his head to look at Tohru. She was smiling. Even though she was that embarrassed she was smiling at him. Hitori couldn't help but curve his lips into a smile. He took off his jacket and put it around her sholders.  
  
"Come on, I'll give you a ride home"  
  
Tohru smiled and nodded, "Arigato sensei."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors note: Another chapter finished! There you go for all you Hatori/Tohru fans like me! I promise to get the next one up soon, maybe not today, but tomorrow! 


	4. Chapter Four The beginning of a dream

I'll be with you forever, If only in my dreams.  
  
Authors Note: Another Chapter. I've had some ideas lately so I'll keep writing. Hope to get more reviews soon. I need to know what you think so I know if I should continue writing.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Thank you for the drive. I'll be over tomorrow. Bright and early!" Tohru smiled getting out of the car and back into the rain.  
She waved to Hitori as he drove away and then made her way into the house. She took of her shoes and began to make her way to her bedroom, trying to get as little water as possible on the floor. The house appeared to be empty so far. She continued her way up to her bedroom. 'Hmm no ones home. Then I guess they won't mind me having another bath!' Tohru smiled as she grabbed some dry clothes. She walked into the bathroom and sat her things down. As she began to take of her clothes she realized she was still wearing Hitori's jacket. 'Ah! I forgot to give it back. I'll have to bring it back tomorrow.' Tohru thought as she walked back to her room to find a place for it to dry.  
  
After a nice hot releasing bath Tohru put on a plain dress and tied her hair into two braids. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Still no one was home. Looking through the fridge Tohru started grabbing things for supper. There was a low grumble coming from her stomach. 'I guess I should have eaten today!' Tohru sighed as she began to prepare food.  
  
"I'm home." Came Shigure's voice.  
  
"Okari!" Tohru smiled as Shigure entered the kitchen.  
  
"Ah Tohru it smells great!" Shigure said hovering over towards the food, "How was your day?"  
  
"Great actually! Sensei even drove me home."  
  
Shigure smiled, "So who is the lucky guy?"  
  
"Hatori-san."  
  
Shigure blinked and then began laughing, "I guess I should have saw that coming. He gets new students all the time!"  
  
Tohru nodded and smiled, "I'll be moving in tomorrow, but I'll be here on weekends."  
  
Shigure nodded, "Oh how I will miss your cooking during the week Tohru-kun."  
  
Tohru smiled as she finished making supper.  
  
"It's ready!"  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tohru had already packed most of her things the night before. She didn't have a lot of thing but the things she did have fit nicely into two small bags. It was obvious she was excited, even if she would be leaving the house she had come to love so fondly.  
  
In the morning Tohru said her goodbyes, Kyo had actually shown up this time. She kissed them all on the cheek and told them about the food that she had prepared for them. She wished them luck and with that was on her way.  
  
It was a cold fall morning as Tohru walked to the Sohma house. She carried her bags and her sides, Hatori's coat hung over her arm. Singing as she walked, Tohru smiled to herself. Finally she was out on her own, she would learn what she always wanted, and she would make something of herself. The beautiful fall leaves had already begun to change colour and make there way to the ground. Tohru walked through piles of leaves that had slowly begin to gather on the ground. Fall had always been her second favourite season. The season of appetite.  
  
After a peaceful walk Tohru arrived at the Sohma house. She was greeted at the gate by Hatori who took his coat, along with one of her bags. They talked casually as they walked. Tohru did most of the talking, and Hatori the listening.  
  
It didn't take Tohru long to get her things moved in. The room was small but it was comfortable. More comfortable she presumed then whatever Hatori himself used for a bed. She smiled at the thought of Hatori asleep in his chair.  
  
After she finished unpacking she left the room and went to meet Hatori in the garden.  
  
"I like working out here best in the mornings."  
  
"I can see why, it's so beautiful after a night of rain. The dew is still on the leaves." Tohru smiled as she sat down beside Hatori.  
  
"Alright, let's get started."  
------------------------------------------  
  
In the days that would come before the weekend Tohru learned a lot. She hung on every word Hatori said, taking notes when she felt necessary. Smiling with all the happiness in the world, she greeted each day with enthusiasm. She offered to do the cooking and cleaning since she was staying with Hatori, at first he refused but somehow Tohru managed to convince him.  
  
Tohru enjoyed every moment of learning. She had wanted this for so long and now she was getting that information. Hatori had a way of teaching things, he was so intelligent. At times his eyes were so cold, but sometimes when he looked at her they softened, like he saw something in her.  
  
Hatori wasn't used to so much laughter, so much happiness. He couldn't explain how he felt seeing her smile. It was as if Kana had been reborn inside another. He learned after awhile to smile back at Tohru, to laugh at her jokes. Being with her couldn't be wrong; there was no one now to take it away from him. Now that he had passed on Hitori was mad at him, he was angry that Akito had refused him his love. Not now though, he could feel his heart soften at her every smile. She reminded him of Kana, and so much more. She was bringing back that feeling he had only had once before. It scared him, yet it felt so good.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"I would like to stay here for the weekend." Tohru said one morning over breakfast.  
  
Hitori nodded as he looked through the newspaper.  
  
"Can we…spend time together this weekend….away from work?"  
  
Hitori stopped reading and lowered his paper to look into Tohru's blue-green eyes. He could feel that she was no longer afraid to stare into his own eyes.  
  
"What….do you mean?" Hitori said playing dumb.  
  
"Let's go walking. It's almost winter. We could go and but some Christmas presents for everyone. Or we could go skating!" Tohru said a twinkle of excitement in her eye.  
  
Hitori smiled and nodded, "I would like that."  
  
Tohru stood up and removed their dishes from the table. She walked over to the phone and dialled Shigure's number.  
  
"I don't think I'll be home this weekend, sorry Shigure."  
  
"Busy at work?" Shigure asked over the phone.  
  
"Mm something like that." Tohru grinned looking to Hitori.  
  
Tohru hung up the phone and headed toward her room.  
  
"I'm going to get ready to go out."  
  
Hitori nodded just before Tohru disappeared into her room. 'What am I doing? Do I want a repeat of last time….Tohru will get hurt…she's just a kid.' Hitori sighed as he folded up his paper. 'I better get ready anyway.'  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Tohru laughed as they ran through the field chasing each other each other. She was the one that started it, at first Hitori was confused, and didn't understand why she was running away from him. After taking the time to explain what she was doing he joined in. He knew this was wrong, he knew he shouldn't being doing this; she was his student, and most of all she was a child. Somehow though it felt so right to be running with her, to laugh and smile, as if this made up for all those years he should have had with Kana.  
  
Tohru was running and watch Hitori chase after her. Once he caught up and she went to push him away but she had tripped and pulled him down on top of her. They hadn't touched. He was holding himself up about her. She clutched her stomach as she laughed. Hitori was laughing to and trying to catch his breathe. After a few minutes without moving from the same position, they had both caught there breathe. Hitori looked at Tohru and then at his hands and either sides of her.  
  
"Ugh…." He began starting to move away from the position he was in.  
  
Tohru reached out and grabbed his arm. She pulled him forward and met his lips with hers. Maybe she was desperate after not getting Yuki, maybe she was lonely after losing her mother, or maybe she had fallen in love. The kind of love that made your toes numb, that gave you butterflies in the pit of your stomach, the kind of love that makes you smile uncontrollably whenever you think of them. Tohru knew, she knew with everything in her heart, she knew with her lips that were on Hatori's. Ah yes, Hatori's lips. They fit hers perfectly. She lifted her hand to touch his cheek and he moved his body so he was only kneeling on one knee. Hatori seemed to have taken control. At first Tohru had been in charge, but she had surrendered to Hitori's passion, his smooth and sweet kiss. Tohru gave a slight shiver of delight as Hitori lifted his hand to her cheek and slid his tongue into her mouth. He probed the inside of her mouth gently, exploring it fully. It was just as sweet as he imagined.  
  
Hatori wanted so badly to hold Tohru, to draw her into him and show her all the passion he felt, but instead he was releasing it all into one kiss.  
  
Tohru panted lightly as Hotori ended the kiss, pulling away slowly so he could see her reaction. She kept her eyes closed until he had fully pulled away, a look of delight on her face. Never had she been kissed like that, never had anyone been kissed like that she presumed. Hatori simply had to be the best kisser, well ever.  
  
Hatori grinned at Tohru as he saw a look of approval and satisfaction on her face. He stood up and reached down to help her up. He knew he couldn't hug her, couldn't hold her but he'd make up for that.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors Note: Oooh The plot heats up! 


End file.
